dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Breach
'''Breach, '''is a Hybrid Saiyan that is formed from the two Saiyans Brocc and Preach using the Fusion Dance and is the main character in an upcoming fanfic, Breach: The Best. Appearance Breach has short black hair and black eyes. Just like other fusions, Breach has the clothes that are given when doing the fusion dance. Breach is 6 ft. 4 in. height and weighs 210 lbs. Breach's hair is smooth like Preach's, but tall like Brocc's. He also has two bangs like Brocc, but they are long and thin like Preach's. His hairline is curved like Preach's instead of straight like Brocc's. Breach's sash and shoe bandages are green. The shoulder pads are red. Personality Unlike most fusions, who are usually stubborn when battling their opponents, Breach analyses his opponent's strength and fights them off first. He doesn't play around with them; he is serious and wants to get things finished off quick. He always has that smirk that Brocc has and enjoys his battles. But the seriousness of Preach makes him a deadly warrior. Transformations Super Saiyan As they are both Super Saiyans, they are easily able to go Super Saiyan. Also, because Preach and Brocc look the same, Breach's Super Saiyan hair is not really different. Also, Breach is very strong as a Super Saiyan. Breach's bangs seem to reach his eyebrow and the back of his hair is more spread out. He is more capable of defeating Gogeta. Super Saiyan 2 Since both Brocc and Preach can go Super Saiyan 2, Breach also has this ability. His hair gets pretty tall and his bangs get to his chin. His hair also spikes out. The electric spark seem to cover his entire aura, unlike normal Super Saiyan 2. Biography Coming soon. Techniques *Kamehameha - A basic ki attack that fires a powerful blue ki wave. *Super Kamehameha - A powered variant of Kamehameha. * Spiraling Bomber - Breach's signature attack. It is a combination of Super Stealth Bomber and Spiraling Blast. Breach makes a Super Stealth Bomber, then brings it to his side and charges a Spiraling Blast. It turns into a blast. The blast is orange and the spirals are blue. *Spiraling Blast - A blue one-handed blast that spins, giving it more power. It has swirling spirals around it. *Afterimage - The person moves so fast that an image of them is left behind. *Instant Transmission - A technique that takes the person anywhere with a ki signature. *Bullet Rain - An energy ball that splits into several smaller energy balls. It can catch an enemy off guard and is almost impossible to dodge. It can cause severe damage. *Slicer Attack - A sharp blue wave that can cut through absolutely anything. It also explodes on impact and is a very lethal attack. *Lightning Control - Using his Super Saiyan 2 electricity, Breach makes a lightning bolt that shocks the enemy. Unlike Brocc, whose lightning control only stuns the enemy, Breach's can cause severe damage since it's like a lightning bolt. *Super Shield - A shield that protects Breach from many attacks. It can also be used an an explosive wave. *Spring Blast - Breach would put his finger around the ground and a yellow blast would fly up. Category:Fusions Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Human Hybrids Category:Three Quaters Saiyans and A quater Human Category:Matrixpretty Category:Lau the G Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Super Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Protagonists Category:Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Hybrids